


Hey there beautiful

by PandasHime



Series: one-two shot [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Can They Do That, Cliche, Copious amounts of kissing, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Green Lantern Rings (DCU), Made up alien species - Freeform, Made up medical crap, PWP, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, They do now, body image issues, cave sumt, made up alien planet, who doesn't love a good cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandasHime/pseuds/PandasHime
Summary: Going with the Lanterns to teach an alien race how to cultivate antibiotics was kind of cool, she didn't mind Jordan. She could even deal with Gardner but if he kept calling her beautiful she was going to kill him.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Original Female Character(s)
Series: one-two shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not responsible, instead of working on my other things I wrote this. Also this got out of hand, it's two chapters cause I'm pretty sure no one wants to read a 12,000 word one shot.

Avery’s life was… weird. She’d have to say weird, it was a constant flow of ups and downs, mostly downs but the ups were pretty good. She’d had a normal childhood with her parents, dad was a dentist, mom a secretary. She went to college out of high school for medicine and four years later started her residency, moved into a small crappy-ish apartment that she could afford during her residency. Found out her cute, offbeat neighbor Michael was Booster Gold after four months of living next door to him. He’d knocked on her door at two in the morning, she’d just fallen into bed after her shift, yanking her door open to see the brightly clad superhero had thrown her. Since he was covered in blood, his suit ripped and dirty, yellow goggles cracked. Then he’d promptly drug her into his apartment where he’d fretted and panicked over her shoulder as she patched up Blue Beetle. She’d ended up sleeping on Michael’s recliner after stitching up Beetle and checking for fractures or breaks, then helping the blond with his own injuries. That one act seemed to cement her becoming their personal nurse, she’d come home from work, dead tired and have to patch up one or the other. She’d have a rare day off and be pulled next door to check for a concussion or wrap a burn or sprain. 

At one point she’d complained that she didn’t see why she had to do this all the time; surely they knew how to do it themselves. Michael had just grinned and told her she was nice, she’d sighed and wrapped his hand up before leaving. Three months after becoming Michael and Ted’s personal go to, she was unceremoniously spirited off to the superhero hub by Booster. Disoriented from being abducted from the hall in front of her door, she had no time to process where she was before she was on her feet and shoved into a room full of supers. Wrinkled scrubs, hair in a messy off center ponytail, satchel full of textbooks and running on caffeine and the willpower to not fall on her face. She’d looked at the room of people and the first to speak was Batman. He'd told Booster to stop wasting time and to go find Mid-Nite. Booster had balked at the other man telling him they had a doctor and shoved her forwards, she’d denied it she was still in her residency. When she was shoved forwards she got a look at who was hurt, it was a Lantern, blood was sliding down his side, soaking the white sheet under him red. Avery let the arguing of Batman and Booster fall to the back of her mind as she shrugged off her satchel and moved towards the bleeding man.

Stepping to the side of the bed she saw the large, ragged wound right below his sternum and the skin around the wound was charred. His breathing was short and sharp, skin damp with sweat he’d lost a fair amount of blood also, breathing in through her nose. She’d asked what happened, quiet filled the room of the briefest of moments before she was answered. Hit with an energy blast, of course something they didn’t cover in medical school, running her hand down her face. Avery thought over what to do, she didn’t know anything about energy weapons or how to deal with the injuries they inflicted. She came to the only conclusion she could think of and she hated the idea but she needed to save the Lantern. She asked for his blood type and was met with another short silence before the answer came, AB positive, lucky him. Avery was pointed to the sink she asked for and scrubbed up to her elbows, just like the textbooks said and had someone rip open the scalpel packet. Gabbing the stainless steel blade she looked back at Michael and scowled at him this was going to be his fault, he owed her. Turning back to the Lantern she told Batman and the second Lantern in the room to hold him down. Before pressing the blade to her palm and slicing it from the base of her pointer finger diagonal to the opposite end. Blood pooled in her ruined hand before she flipped it over her blood falling into the open wound of the Lantern. The second Lantern made a startled sound of shock and confusion before he could do anything the injured man jolted, back arching off the bed. Avery snapped, telling them to hold him down as she pressed her still bleeding hand to the wound, waiting for the sign that it was working. Finally the steady slide of blood down the man's side slowed and Avery lifted her hand and curled it into a fist stopping the blood. Hands on her shoulders spun her and she was facing Booster who grabbed her hand and pried her fist open and watched as the skin slowly knit itself back together. The blonds mouth worked and the fact he had nothing to say brought a lopsided smirk to Avery’s lips. Soon enough he got his brain to work and asked what she did? 

She was a meta. Just like her mother she had the ability to heal wounds to her body she wasn’t sure of the extent she could be damaged before she would die. Didn’t want to test it, obviously. Her mother could recover from most near fatal injuries but she could only heal herself unlike Avery. Who could heal herself and others with the same blood type as her or someone with universal blood. They found it out when she was six and had healed a cut on her fathers hand it was something she had always been told to hide. She’d told Batman that the Lantern would need a transfusion for the blood he’d lost but should be fine by morning. After more questions Avery was grabbing her satchel from the floor and Booster took her back home. She’d told him that he owed her big time for kidnapping her and making her have to give up her secret. He’d smiled big, bright and stupid at her before agreeing and letting her go with the promise that he’d pay her back. Pay her back he would.

Six months later her parents died in a car crash. The scene was typical for a car accident except her mothers body seemed in perfect condition. She had no surface injuries no scratches, bruises nothing while her father had them so an autopsy was performed. Avery did her best to keep it under wraps but her mothers body was taken from the morgue, she filed a report and a complaint, nothing came from it. Avery buried an empty casket for her mother, Michael promised that him and Ted would look into what was going on. Avery knew what it was, the government had taken her mother’s body and anxiety filled her, because she would be a target. Weeks passed and her anxiety built and rolled into the field of depression. She would go to work, do her shifts, come home, eat, try and sleep only to get a few hours. She’d fill her down time snacking and downing caffeine to keep awake, before going back in for her rotation at the hospital. She was on her way home from the bus stop when the sharp pain of a needle stabbing into the side of her neck had her stumbling. Hand shooting up she pulled the dart from her next and pitched it to the side and ran, vision going fuzzy and her limbs stopped working with her and the world blacked out. 

Avery woke strapped to a table and groaned because of course, her vitals were taken as were blood, tissue and bone marrow samples. X-rays, CAT scans and MRI’s were done and practical tests were done, basically just cutting her to see the reaction to the depth of the cut. One of the lab techs set up a camcorder to document her healing processes for potential customers, she’d spat in the techs face halfway through the documentation. 

Her toe getting cut off was worth it. 

They started injecting her with serums they’d made for making metas, and documenting the effects and if she showed any signs of them working. She wasn’t sure if any of them worked, it didn’t seem like it, she just knew they burned and made her nauseous. Avery wasn’t sure how long she was trapped in the facility but when the alarms sounded and the sharp click of her bullet proof cell door opening rang out, she took it. She followed the halls she knew, passing doors leading to clinics, OR’s and testing rooms she sprinted around a corner. Passing by a large viewing window, shouts rang out, she’d been seen. Then a gunshot sounded, the window in front of her shattered glass raining to the floor. Avery felt the bite of the shards as they sank into her bare feet as she ran through the mess, she followed the signs. 

Running down a new hall, another window ahead of her shattered, glass littering the floor she spotted signs for the exits, a breathy laugh left her, then pain ripped through her shoulder. She stumbled, hitting the floor, the glass sinking into her arm and hand, gasping she forced herself to focus. Cutting off the pain receptors around the bullet in her shoulder, it was a nifty trick she’d learned in her time as a captive. Arms shaking from fear and adrenaline Avery scrambled to her feet more glass cutting into them and she moved. Her bloodied feet slipping on the tiled floors as she took the next corner, she saw the fire exit and slammed shoulder first into the heavy door. Stumbling out into the fresh air she saw it was night the moon was high in the sky the sounds of gunfire and shouting filled the air. Eyes darting around Avery spotted the gate and the large hole that was ripped through it, shifting she ran limping. She screeched when she was swept off her feet, wind rushing past her ears and the spicy smell of that God awful soap Michael loved filled her nose. She’d gone slack in the man’s arms, dropping her head against his shoulder, she was shifted and sat on something soft. 

Hands pawed at her in frantic confusion before they finally threaded through her hair tilting her down turned face up. She gave a soft wavering smile that was returned before he fell back onto his butt running his hand through his hair messing it up. On the way back to the Watchtower she’d picked the glass from her arm, hand and her feet with her fingers and a pair of medical tweezers and Beetles help when Booster got squeamish. The bullet in her shoulder would have to wait, Mid-Nite had the pleasure of digging it out when they reached the Tower. Also listening to her high pitched scream and catching her from hitting the floor when she’d turned her pain receptors back on. To add insult to injury she’d found out that the video of her being sliced open and healing was circulating the Black Market and criminal underworld. So she wouldn’t be able to go back to her normal life, that information hit hard she couldn’t go back and pick up her medical profession. Mid-Nite had suggested for her to stay on the Watchtower and be the ‘live in’ medical personnel for his absences. When she told him she’d not finished residency he told her that he’d teach her and help her finish her education. That was two years ago, and she enjoyed her new life with a few exceptions, the main one being him.

**XXXX**

Sitting at one of the tables against the wall in the café, textbook open and notes scattered over the table in front of her, forgotten tray of food teetering close to the edge. Avery scanned the papers in front of her and scribbled down more notes and answers to the questions Mid-Nite had given her. She’d finished her ‘residency’ under Mid-Nite and to a lesser extent Atom but they would both give her impromptu pop quizzes. Plus there was nothing wrong with brushing up on her knowledge again, she’d also learned quite a bit about alien anatomy. She was scribbling the last of her answers down when the table shook as someone dropped down on the other side her eyes flicked up and sighed softly.

“What do you need?” She asked, going back to her paperwork.

“Nothin’ just wanted to know what you were doin’ with all this.” She caught the wild gesture Guy made at her notes.

“Studying.” 

He snorted. “You do anything else? Or just boring medical crap?”

“Nope and my boring medical crap’s saved you a few times.” Avery bit out collecting her notes and sticking them in her book.

“Maybe I just get hurt to see you, beautiful.” 

“I bet.” She shoved her things into her satchel and stood from the table.

“Leaving me already?”

“Gotta get my answers to Mid-Nite and Atom and work on my fancy new power.” She told him.

It seemed one of the multiple serums the defunct lab had pumped her full of actually took; she was now the proud user of earth manipulation. She was garbage at it and hated practicing it but Batman told her she should have a fundamental understanding of the power. So she was stuck at least trying to figure out how to use it, over the two years she’d learned to make a wall of rock and pillars but anything more than that she just couldn’t get a handle on. They were all sure it was due to it not being something she was born with and that it maybe conflicted with her actual meta power. She wasn’t complaining, she didn’t care for the earth manipulation. It took a lot of energy and she got tired when she practiced with it. She preferred working with her natural meta power and finding ways to work her healing power into helping.

“Boring.” 

“Won’t be saying that when my boring medical crap saves your ass.” She regretted the choice of words at the grin that lit his face. “I’m leaving.” 

His laugh followed as Avery left to find Mid-Nite, God she hated that man.

**XXXX**

Twenty minutes and then the clinic would be Mid-Nite’s problem and Avery could take a shower and go to bed. So far she’d helped Arrow relocate his shoulder, stitched up Flash's arm, endured an hour and ten minutes of talking to the Question, and relocated Arrows shoulder again. On top of a few annual wellness checks of other heroes and doing inventory, Avery was officially done with dealing with people. She was logging the supplies they would need into the system for Mid-Nite to go over before it was sent to Batman. 

“There’s my favorite lovely doc.” 

Damn so close. “What do you need Gardner?” She asked not looking from the screen as she added the blood types they were low on.

“Some TLC.” His voice sounded nasally.

Finally looking up she saw his bloodied nose and upper lip. “Who punched you in the face this time?”

“Jordan.” She sighed as she got up.

“You say something about Carol again?” 

“No, this was from a friendly spar.” He told her, following her to one of the exam tables.

“Sit.” Avery waved at the table as she went to one of the cabinets to grab what she needed. “Is it broken?” 

“Isn’t that your job?” Avery could hear the smirk in his voice.

“You’ve been hit in the face enough to know if it’s broke or not.” She told him, pulling on a pair of gloves before grabbing what else she had.

“I resent that.” 

She set the cleaning solution and gauze on the table next to his hip. “Doesn’t make it any less true.” Avery told him before she set about wiping the mess of blood from his face.

Wiping the blood from his lip she felt the muscles in his cheek twitch as she brushed over the small cut. Feeling the bones of his jaw, not that they were broken or fractured since he was talking fine. It was procedure and she didn’t want to hear the lecture from Mid-Nite again for not doing it the way she should. Brushing her thumbs down his nose it felt fine.

“You’re all good, nothings broken.” Avery told him as she dropped her hands from his face.

“Do I get something for being a good patient, beautiful?” Guy asked, as she was picking up the used supplies.

“Like what?” 

He grinned. “A sucker, sticker maybe a kiss.” He leaned forward resting his right elbow on his knee bringing them level.

She sighed. “Why did you come here Gardner? You knew your nose was fine.”

He pulled back, pouting. “Maybe I just wanted to see your pretty face.”

Avery’s brow pulled down before she could say anything back.

“Avery I’m here you can go. Oh, Gardner what are you here for?” Avery looked over her shoulder at Mid-Nite.

Turning toward him she made her way to the trash can. “I think his brain got rattled, might need a head scan, Jordan must have hit him harder than I originally thought.” She threw the handful of used supplies in the trash before discarding the gloves behind them. “See ya’ Mid.”

“Goodbye, Avery.” 

**XXXX**

  
  


Avery stood in front of Batman with Hal Jordan to her right and Guy Gardner to her left, the Bat had just told her she would be going with both Lanterns as their medic. She’d never been sent out before she was strictly the Watchtower doctor, Mid-Nite was the one who was sent out. Jordan was talking to Batman about the mission and Avery listened as they talked about the planet and how the inhabitants wanted to work with the League. They were being sent as ambassadors of sorts, something both of the Lanterns were good at; apparently Guy was better at it than Hal was. That information had shocked her and she hadn’t believed it at first but Booster and Beetle both told her it was true. 

“That's it?” Guy asked and Avery focused back to the conversation.

“Yes, collect what you need and you can go.” Batman told them and Avery had to ask.

“Uh, why am I going?” 

Batman looked over at her. “You’re going to be the medical professional, you're going to be taking samples and tools and showing them how to make antibiotics.” 

“I only know how to cultivate penicillin wouldn’t Mid-Nite or Atom be a better choice?” She tried.

“They would be chosen normally but they're both busy on other assignments, so you’re next to go.” He paused and added. “You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, we’ll keep ya’ safe.” Guy said grinning down at her.

Avery let out a short sigh. “I’ll have to find a way to carry everything.” Musing it over. “Zatara owes me a favor, maybe he can magic me something up.” She turned walking off to find the magician.

“We’ll leave in an hour, it’s a tundra planet pack warm.” Hal called, she waved over her shoulder.

It took her twenty minutes to find Zatara who produced what he called a bottomless bag. It was a tan leather satchel with shiny silver clips to hold it closed. He told her it could hold an endless amount of things as long as they could fit past the brim of the bag. He also kindly gave her one of his old briefcases that held the same purpose as the satchel but more organized for her medical equipment. Leaving the magician with her thanks and exclamations that magic was amazing and she was jealous she went to the clinic. Packing the needed materials and equipment into the briefcase carefully to not break or damage anything. Reaching her room she changed into a new pair of jeans, cream colored sweater and a pair of fur lined boots. Then stuffed the bag full of everything she figured she’d need, extra clothes, a book, thermal blanket, toiletries in case the inhabitants of the planet didn’t have the necessary items. She packed bottled water, a few granola bars, a lighter and a coat, ticking everything off her mental list as she went. Content with what she had packed Avery slung the satchel over her shoulder and picked up the briefcase and made her way to the docking bay. Stepping past the door she saw Jordan and Guy already there by the ship they would be taking reaching them.

“Got everything I needed.” 

Hal looked her over before nodding. “Good let’s go.” He said before walking into the ship.

“After you, beautiful.” Guy gestured at the ramp.

Rolling her eyes at the man she followed Hal and sat in the seat diagonal and behind his and set the satchel and briefcase on the floor next to her. Guy dropped into the seat next to Jordan and kicked his feet up onto the console and slid down in the chair. Jordan glared at him before knocking his feet to the floor and started the ship Avery shifted nervously in her seat. 

“You okay back there, Avery?” Hal was looking at her brow furrowed in concern.

“Never really flown before. Well only in the Bug and I don’t really remember much of that.” She shrugged.

“Lucky for you, I’m a certified pilot so you’re in good flying hands.” The words actually helped ease some of the tension in her shoulders.

“When was that, when you first came to the Watchtower?” Guy asked, twisting the chair to face her.

“Yeah, two years ago.” 

“How could ridin’ in that bucket be the only thing you remember?” 

Avery scowled. “The Bug isn’t a bucket! Also being vivisected and pumped full of experimental meta making serums isn’t really something one wants to remember. You know or having to dig jagged bits of glass out of your own skin and muscle.” 

“Vivisected! They cut you open, awake!?” Jordan shouted looking back at her.

“Few times.” 

“Holy shit.”

“Wasn’t all bad I guess, learned a few things about my healing I didn’t know.” She told them.

“And that would be?” Guy asked voice drawn out in confusion.

“Body parts don’t grow back.” 

“What’d they cut off?” 

Avery lifted her right foot and shook it. “Little toe, didn’t want to maim the ‘merchandise’.” She shrugged. “Also learned how to turn off pain receptors and nerve endings in parts of my body, downside to that is it doubles the pain when I turn them back on.”

“Then why do it?”

“It made their work harder if they didn’t get the reactions they needed.” Sucking in a breath she went on. “Not that talking about my imprisonment and torture isn’t fun, but let’s talk about something else. Tell me a fancy space story.”

“Sure.” 

The rest of the trip was filled with both men telling her stories about planets they’d been to, missions they’d been on and things about their lives before the ring. She couldn’t see Guy as a teacher, especially a special education teacher but he swore it was true. He’d been injected with alien DNA at some point that let him shift body parts into weapons but couldn’t do it anymore. He skirted around the why of it all and Hal didn’t give any hints to it so she let it be, everyone was entitled to secrets. Guy was especially proud of the bar he ran on the Lantern home world, he talked about it like it was his baby, it was oddly endearing. Hal told her of his days as a test pilot for the Air Force how he used to push the limits on the planes. How he was proudly one of the people who helped start the League, just like Guy though he seemed to skate around telling her the whys of a few stories and of powers he no longer had. 

Nearing the planet Avery saw it was mostly white with a few large patches of translucent blue, it had two moons fairly close together. Breaking the atmosphere Avery saw large snow peaked mountain ranges, what she took for enormous trees were topped with different colored fluff that were dusted in white. Nearing a mass of light brown and white-blue, that had to be the town of village, a few thoughts struck Avery.

“So I can breath here right?” She remembered the story Guy told her about a planet where the atmosphere was filled with chlorine and the only reason he didn’t die was his ring.

“Yeah, there’s a slight difference in the air from earth but it won’t hurt you, might make you a little light headed at first.” Hal said as he lowered the ship.

“Do they speak English?” 

“Uh, no.” Hal and Guy shared a look before looking back at her. “Just stay close to one of us and we’ll translate for you. Also don’t take anything without us knowing, don't want you to agree to a marriage proposal or agree to be a sudo god or sacrifice, right Guy? ”

“Once Jordan, it happened once!” 

“It still happened and it took a lot to get you out of it.” Avery snorted as the men squabbled while she grabbed her bag and briefcase.

They stopped there bickering when the hatch of the ship opened and icy air hit them, following behind the men she stopped between them. The inhabitants of the planet were about seven foot tall and humanoid, with pale blue skin and white hair with short sharp teeth. Dressed in thick furs and shawls who she assumed was the leader stepped forwards, his long white hair was adorned with braids full of thick beads and feathers. A rigid of bone ran down the bridge of his nose, his eyes were that of a cat, yellow and silted, he blinked once. Pressing his hand to his stomach he bowed and spoke words that fluctuated in pitch, Guy and Hal returned the gesture. Hal tugged Avery along before straightening the leader was looking at her and he spoke again. She glanced over to Hal who smiled at the alien and spoke back, the creature nodded and motioned for them to follow. 

The path they took was that of hard packed snow, the houses were made of stripped wood and the roofs seemed to be thatched with the odd multicolored tree fluff. Each house was spewing smoke from chimneys made of a black metal, a few homes had gardens and strange plants of varying size and color grew. She saw a few of the odd trees and marveled at how large they were; they had to be forty feet tall and six feet around; they seemed to be bark less with only a smooth surface. The striped patterns of the houses matched with that of the trees. Finally they stepped into a dining hall. A large fire, surrounded by pillows crackled happily in the middle of the room and the warmth that wrapped around her was a God send. Avery trailed along as the leader ushered them to a table as he and Hal spoke and they sat at the head table. The hall filled with the locals and the door shut, an indistinguishable chatter filled the room. The leader stood and lifted his hands, before going into what Avery figured was a speech when he finished the hall filled with cheers and shouts. 

Looking out over the hall Avery noticed that all the inhabitants seemed to be in pairs and those that weren’t sat at opposite ends of the hall. The males on the left, the females on the right, she was about to ask about the odd sight when she was pulled into a side hug by Guy. He said something in the alien language and the leader responded and Guy let her go, looking up at him he just grinned. 

“What was that?” 

“Tell ya later, first, free food.” He waved at the procession of natives with large trays of various foods.

As the trays were being placed the female native in front of her spoke, her silted yellow eyes shining as she smiled, it was sweet even if it was all sharp teeth. 

“Um?”

“She said: You're very tiny and cute like a doll, she likes that.” Guy provided.

“Oh, um.” Avery took in the female in front of her, her white hair was short and she had a single strand of multicolored beads tied in the only braid she had. “I think she’s pretty too and I like her beads.” She said tapping the side of her face where the natives' beads were.

Guy translated her words and the natives' eyes gleamed and she clapped her hands together before rushing out some words and darted off. Avery watched her go to a group of other females who looked towards her before they all left, Guy laughed. The food was strange but not unpleasant. She picked at something that looked vaguely like chicken but tasted like a mix between lobster and salmon. Also a yellow-green vegetable that tasted like carrots, the drink they served was sweet and tasted of honey. As the meal was winding down the doors opened and the female native and her group came back.

The one who had spoken to her at first walked back to the table, then around it to stop next to Avery, she smiled and spoke as she waved her hands. Holding her pale blue hand out waiting for Avery to take it, when she was too slow the native grabbed her hand in her chilled one. 

“Go on, they're not taking you out of the building.” At Hal’s reassurance Avery relented and let the native pull her away to the front of the large fire and set her on a fluffy pillow.

The others gathered around and talked in their language as they brushed her hair and wove the same string of beads into her shoulder length black hair. She studied the beads and saw some were made from the wood of the native trees and others looked to be made or gemstone a few were even etched with markings. The group finished with her and moved her to the front of the table and said something motioning towards Guy. The hall grew quiet and she heard the redhead stop next to her, one of the females in the group opened a flat box and the one to first speak to Avery pulled out a necklace. It was made of woven threads each a different color and held the same beads in her hair and at the center hung a small medallion. She spoke as she draped the necklace over Avery’s neck then did the same with Guy, then she turned Avery towards him and took her left hand in her pale blue one. Guy lifted his left and held it vertically. The native let go of Avery and waved at her, confused and lost in translation Avery touched her hand to Guy’s and the hall burst into cheers. Jerking at the sudden sound, Guy linked their fingers, keeping their hands pressed together until the cheers faded and the native smiled with some final words. 

Back in her seat Avery looked between the two men. “What was that?”

“A tradition of protection.” Gardner answered.

“Why did they leave Jordan out of it?”

“I was the one to claim to be your protector, it’s somethin’ the Na’Toue take seriously.” Guy told her as he looked out at the hall.

It was strange but it was an alien planet. “Okay.” 

They stayed in the hall for a while longer before the leader who Hal told her was called To’Veu lead them to a home they would stay in. The house was warm and only had two bedrooms, Avery told the Lanterns with a wide grin they could share the bigger bed and shut her door on them. Changing into warm sleeping clothes she curled up on the bed and pulled the thick blanket over her and was out in minutes.

The next three days were filled with Avery and Guy, who was now attached to her hip, he said it was part of the tradition of the Protector. She’d found out the native female's name was Su’Tou and she had volunteered to be their guide and lead them around the village. She took them to the lab Avery would need to help the shamans make the antibiotic and show them how to work the equipment. It didn’t take the shaman long to figure out the equipment and how to culture the bacteria they would need. After Avery’s job was done Su’Tou showed them the village, she took them to a greenhouse full of plants of varying shapes, sizes and deadliness. She explained the trees, they were believed to house the spirits of the dead so they were particular with the ones they cut down. They would perform a lengthy ritual to move the spirits of the tree to another and bless the ground after the tree was cut and moved. Su’Tou said the necklaces they wore were made from the silk that could be spun from the tree tops. The animals were odd too, there were ones that looked like miniature giraffes but charcoal black with green eyes, others that looked like cats but with three tails and spat acid. Su’Tou took it upon herself to try and teach Avery some of their words, she seemed to find joy in the way Avery mutilated her language. She would smile and laugh before saying the word again and pinching and pulling Avery’s cheeks and lips to form the word. 

Hal spent most of his time holed up with To’Veu and the council talking and figuring up how they would help each other. So much of Avery’s free time was spent with Guy and dare she say, she was actually starting to like the man. When he wasn’t around other people or insulting her friends he was actually nice to talk with. He was smarter than he let on, funny and kind, he’d helped Su’Tou and the other villagers without so much of a whine and brushed off any payment. They were walking through the village when one of the assistants from the shaman found them and told them they were needed at the lab. The lab wanted to send some of the supplies and equipment to one of their outposts and were wanting to know what would be best to send. Avery set about breaking down what they would need and giving them a list of bacteria samples to take. 

Somehow her and Guy got roped into taking the equipment to the outpost, Su’Tou was the one who suggested it. She said they could take one of the villages Ta’Qui, Guy had agreed and they went to get Avery’s satchel and briefcase. It turned out a Ta’Qui was the alien equivalent to a saber toothed cat; it was off white with a dusting of gray spots. Fur so thick that when Avery ran her hand through its fur it disappeared, it stood a good eight feet tall. With two canines poking out of its top jaw the size of her forearm and eyes the size of softballs, it was large, intimidating and more docile than the three tailed acid cat. Su’Tou fitted a saddle on the laying beast and slipped a modified bridal into its mouth and the cat rumbled out a purr. So wearing the coat she’d packed, satchel over her shoulder and the briefcase in a saddlebag Avery was helped onto the great cat. Guy spoke to Su’Tou before he climbed onto the animal settling behind her, taking the reins in hand before giving the cat a command and it moved. 

The feline's gait was smooth, nothing like what she thought it would be, she’d expected like the lope of a horse. But it was almost like driving only it wasn’t a car it was a huge furry alien cat, Avery had given up a half hour into the trip and settled back into Guy. Leaning forward hurt her lower back too much and sitting straight up blocked Guy’s view since she sat at the cats shoulders. Also he was warm. The man was like a walking space heater, she didn’t know if it was his rings doing or what but she wasn’t complaining. She’d tucked her hands under her armpits and took in the scenery. It was just like snowy mountaintops back home but no less beautiful. If all the trips off the WatchTower were like this then she should ask to go on more of them. They reached the outpost in four hours, the Na’Toue lead them into the outpost to warm up and eat something and to let the Ta’Qui rest. Avery showed the outpost workers how to use the equipment and gave them the notes from the shaman. As they were leaving one of the Na’Toue warned them of a blizzard that was going to be coming in soon and there had been sightings of a Vu’Tei. Guy assured them that they would make it back before the storm hit and that they would be on the lookout for the creature. They were an hour into the trip when Avery pointed out the dark clouds Guy brushed it off before tugging at her beaded braid. It was something he’d started doing to get her attention, tilting her head back and to the side so she could see him.

“What?”

“So are you likin’ your first outing?” He asked with a smile.

“It’s nice. I like the Na’Toue even though I can’t understand them but I have you and Jordan to translate for me.” 

“They seem to like you too. Probably cause you're so tiny in comparison.” He laughed.

“I’m not tiny, I'm five six, they're just weirdly tall.” 

“Well they are aliens.” 

Avery saw the snow in front of them shift. “What’s th-” The rest of her question was cut off as she screamed.

The snow exploded as the giant scorpion-like creature sprang from the ground, larger than the Ta’Qui due to it’s barb tipped tail that curled over its back. The Ta’Qui snarled as it jumped over the creature, the large cat let out a pain shriek, it’s body hitching, sending Avery into the snow. Rolling from the landing she looked over to see the Ta’Qui laying in the snow covered in it’s own blood. Pushing to her feet she watched as what had to be the Vu’Tei turned to face her, its glossy black pinches, snapping open and closed. It shot forward and Avery flung up a rock wall and ran. The rock wall crumbled when the Vu’Tei smashed through it and closed in faster than she thought it would. A green rhino slammed into the side of the scorpion and the creature slid across the snow before it clicked, running at the rhino. The ground under her feet shook and Avery stumbled back as another Vu’Tei popped out of the ground. This one was a mix of brown and black, focusing she made a box to trap the creature before she ran. She heard the high pitched shriek of something and assumed it was the first creature, she remembered this clearing from the trip up. There was a lake close by she could make a stone bridge into the water and she would be safely out of the way. Twisting she ran towards where the lake should have been seeing it she laughed, it was short lived. The ground shook and she spun around to see the Vu’Tei she had trapped in the box. This one was smaller than the first one. It skittered towards her and she pulled up another wall the creature clicked wildly and wove around the wall. Avery pulled up pillars of rock trying to hit the Vu’Tei but it was faster, it darted forward one of its claws swinging out. Connected with her ribcage she heard something crack as she was knocked clear off her feet and plunged into the icy lake. Her first instinct was to suck in a breath at the sudden wash of cold but pressed her hands over her mouth and nose to stop it. Kicking to the surface took more concentration than she wanted, breaking the water the whip of the air made it worse. Teeth already chattering and body shaking she swam towards the bank her limbs heavy a shadow fell over her.

“Avery!” She looked up, Guy was floating right above the water, she glanced over and saw the still carcass of the Vu’Tei. “Hey, gimme your hands you need outta the water.” She grabbed his hands.

“Jesus.” With that he pulled her out of the water setting her on the snowy bank before she was off her feet again. “Need to find somewhere to get ya warm, don’t have time to get to the village or go back, fuckin’ storms too close.” At his words she noticed the snowflakes that were falling. 

“Th-there was- a ca-cave, maybe an animals.” She got out through chattering teeth.

“Not anymore, where?” She pointed. 

The wind hit her face and she whined turning towards the warmth seeping off Guy, the rush of wind stopped and even the brush of the breeze was gone. 

“Can you block off the entrance?” 

She nodded and it took more considerable effort but she got a wall up, there were still a few cracks at the top but it would work. The dark was chased away by the unnatural green glow of a fire as Guy sat her on the ground and took the satchel off. 

“Take your coat off.” He instructed as he pulled off her boots.

Numb fingers moved to do what was asked of her, she got it halfway unzipped before too warm hands took over. Pulling the coat away before her sweater was tugged up over her head, the brush of fingers against her bare sides brought back some clarity. 

“Mmm.” She whined, grabbing his wrists. “No.”

“You’re freezing, you gotta take it off.” 

“Dn’t wanna be naked.”

“Really? That’s what you’re worried about, not hypothermia but bein’ naked.” The indignation was clear in his voice. “We’re not gonna argue this.”

“B-bag.”

“Everything in there’s soaked.” He said tugging at her tee shirt.

“Ma-magic.” Guy let out an irritated growl before his hands were gone and the bag thumped between them.

He flipped the bag open and dug into it and started pulling things out, random pieces of her clothing, toiletry bag, sleeping bag, water bottle and finally the thermal blanket. 

“Tol’ you.” 

The blanket was dropped over her head. “Congratulations you were right, now take your clothes off.” 

Avery pulled her shirt and bra off under the blanket, wiggled out of her jeans and shoved them out from under the blanket before pulling her knees up. Bundled under the blanket was doing little to warm her, the shuffling noises Guy was making pulled her attention. She watched as he crouched by the green fire and dug through the satchel not finding what he wanted he looked back at her. 

“You take um’ off?” She nodded. “Good come mere.” 

Shaking her head she didn’t want to move. “M’cold.”

“I’m trying to fix that, come on.” He stood and pulled her up, and guided her to the now open sleeping bag. “Get in then gimme the blanket.”

Crawling into the fire warmed sleeping bag, she shifted the blanket out from under her and hugged it. Guy was muttering to himself as his costume shifted to civilian clothes and he stripped down to his boxers. 

Taking the blanket from her hands and laying it over the sleeping bag, he nudged her. “Move over.” 

Shifting over Guy slipped into the sleeping bag next to her and dropped the blanket before pulling her against his chest. 

She flinched, pulling back. “What?” 

“Stop, stay still you need ta get warm this is the fastest way to do it.” His arm pulled her closer again. “Try an sleep.”

**XXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

Avery woke up comfortably warm with her nose pressed into a bare chest, a heavy weight draped over her side. Shifting she paused as her hand brushed over her hip, where were her pants? She looked up and saw whose arm was flung over her, Guy. Bringing her hands up she pressed them to his chest in an attempt to get out of his grip. The movement only had his arm around her and pulling her closer, pinning her arms between them. 

“Gardner.” She tried, she got nothing. “Gardner.” 

“Hmmm.” Was the rumbled reply she received.

“Can, um, can you let go of me?”

“Wha? Oh, sure.” His arm was gone and he propped his head on his hand.

“Where are my clothes?” 

Looking down at her his brow pulled down. “You don’t remember? You got knocked into an ice lake by one of those scorpion things.”

“Right, my ribs.” 

“Your ribs?” 

“It hit me and I think it cracked a few.” 

His free hand brushed her arm as he asked. “Why didn’t you say somethin’ when it happened?”

“No point, healing would take care of it.”

“That’s not- you shoulda said somethin’ we could’ve wrapped um before I got you to sleep.” She didn’t reply to that, she would have been fine with the cracked ribs.

“So my clothes?”

“Best way to warm you back up, you were dipped in an ice lake, in the middle of a blizzard.” 

She remembered that. “Oh.”

“You look better, lips ain’t blue no more. Worried me for a while, your power musta kicked in.” 

“Yeah, my ribs don’t hurt and I’m not cold so I’m guessing I’m fine.”

Guy let out a soft laugh and tugged on her beaded braid. “Yeah, you’re fine.” With that he got up, grabbing his discarded clothes. “I’m goin’ to go check the rest of the cave, see how far it goes and if there’s any animals in here.” 

“Okay.” Avery watched as his clothes shifted back to his outfit and with a short wave he disappeared into the dark.

Sitting up she grabbed the satchel and dug through it and found her spare clothes, dressing she found her boots by the fire. Sighed when she found them still wet and set them closer to the green flames. Standing she cracked her back and looked towards the front of the cave at the poorly shifted rock wall. Walking over she could hear the whistle of the wind coming through the cracks at the top. Pressing her hand to the rock Avery focused on shifting the wall down, it groaned and cracked but moved. The wind swept in the second the wall fell bringing a flurry of snow with it, she forced the wall back up. Sighing she brushed the snow off her sweatshirt before going back to stand near the fire.

“Well, the cave’s not that big and there’s no other way in or out.” Looking over at the sound of Guy’s voice Avery watched as his clothes shifted again and the green glow around him faded.

“It’s still snowing pretty hard, I checked.” She motioned towards the blocked off exit.

“Guess we’re stuck here then babe.” 

“Yep.” She rolled her eyes before grabbing the satchel she crouched in front of it and dug through it before pulling out a bottle of water. “Want one?” 

“Look at you bein' all prepared, sure I’ll take one.” Avery stood and tossed a bottle to him. “Thanks, beautiful.”

“Stop calling me that.” 

“Why?”

Making a non committal noise Avery ignored the question and opened the bottle in her hand before taking a drink. Glancing over she saw Guy still looking at her, turning she took in his face his brow was pulled down and a frown marred his face. No one could say the man wasn’t attractive with dark green eyes, short red hair, a scattered mess of freckles and a square jaw. Broad shoulders and well defined muscles on a six foot tall frame and he was still staring at her.

“What?” Was her choked out question.

“Why don’t you like me calling ya beautiful, it’s true.” Avery snorted. “You don’t believe me?”

“Your track record with chubby people is pretty low bar. So no, I don’t believe you and I don’t like being mocked, Gardner.”

“Who Beetle? There’s more reasons I hate that guy.”

“You’re mean to him all the time, even though he’s saved your ass a few times.” She bit out, capping the bottle in her hand.

Guy snorted. “So because I don’t like Beetle then it’s automatic that I’m mockin’ you?”

“There’s more than that. I know where I stand in people's minds.” Avery said, glancing down and tossing the bottle into the satchel. 

“Is that so?” He tugged at her braid again and she jerked at the action.

“Yeah.” She pulled her head away, the beads brushing her cheek.

“Ya know at first, yeah, I thought you were jus’ the chubby new doctor Mid-Nite found and drug on board and didn’t think nothin’ of it.” He told her, stepping closer. “Then you saved Jordan with your healing using your blood and that caught my attention.” Avery took a step back. “It was only a small thought that you might be interestin’, so I started to pay attention, you’re nice even beyond when you gotta be. You’ve been drug out of bed with only half an hour of sleep, an you stay up with whoever got hurt.” Guy took another step forward and she took another back.

“You’re such a nerd, always having your nose in a medical book that you’ve probably read dozens of times. Always scribblin’ down something new in the margin of the book, head tilted down, do ya know you bite your bottom lip when you read?” Avery shook her head.

“How ya sing opera off key in the clinic during your shifts, the way your face lights up when you laugh at somethin’ you think’s funny. How your big brown eyes shift from that hard edge to soft compassion, even for me. That’s why I say you’re beautiful, your actions and personality.” Avery flinched when she felt the cave wall against her back, nervously she bit her lip.

Guy pressed his left hand against the wall above her shoulder, his right hand playing with the beads of the braid. “You’re biting your lip again, Avery.” He whispered the hand at the beads threading through her hair to the back of her neck. “I can bite it for you.”

She released her bottom lip as the words pulled a startled sound from her before soft, warm lips pressed against hers. Her hands came up to curl into the front of Guy’s shirt, the hand at the back of her neck shifted, angling her head up for better access. Eyes slipping closed, Avery tried to process what was happening that Guy Gardner was kissing her. Kissing her in a cave and she wasn’t as opposed to the idea as she thought she’d be, but she should. This was Gardner the egotistical, narcissistic, bully who got punched in the face at least one weekly. He was also the man who helped people even though he complained about it, was part of the League, saved whole planets, hell, whole sections of the galaxy and - her train of thought derailed as he nipped her lip. Fingers tightening in his shirt and eyes snapping open to see dark green, a soft whine left her as her bottom lip was pulled between his teeth. 

He pulled back, slightly. “You gonna do anythin’ back?” The question was soft against her lips, his eyes sparked with something. “Or is this your first time kissin’ someone, cause I like that idea.”

She found her words, trying to fit indignation into them. “No. I’ve done this before.” 

“Disappointin’, but I can make ya forget that.” She was pulled off the wall, his lips were back on hers rougher, more demanding.

Fingers twisted in her hair and gently tugged; she gasped and was rewarded with a tongue slipping past parted lips. She found a rhythm with the intrusive tongue and when it pulled back she cautiously followed with her own. Guy groaned and pulled her closer, his free hand at her lower back, pulling her hips forward before renewing his assault on her mouth. Avery tried to move her hands still curled in his shirt but only got one free and moved it to the side of his face.

“Forgettin’ it yet?” 

“Mmm.” Was the only answer she could get out.

“Good.” He pressed her back into the wall.

The hand that had been tangled in her hair uncurled her fingers from his shirt and linked them with his, pinning her hand to the wall. His weight shifted and Avery had to press closer to keep the contact. Her free hand finally able to scratch through his short soft hair, he moaned at the feeling. She flinched at the brush of fingers on the bare skin of her lower back and lost a bit of focus when they trailed up and brushed her ribs. Her hand dropped to grip his arm and she whined. 

The years of ridicule and mocking in her youth and teenage years about her weight bubbled up and she felt the panic and uncertainty. She’d not been mocked or had her weight pointed out in years, she was sure she was only ten or fifteen pounds more than what she should be. The old feelings bubbled up randomly, even on the WatchTower. She’d be hanging out with one of the other women and out of nowhere she’d hear the voice that had plagued her in her teen years. She’d have no reason for it but it would show itself and she’d clam up and make some excuse to leave and lock herself in her room to fret over nothing.

Her fingers dug into his forearm as she tried to speak. “Wa- _hnnmm_ \- Gardner.” The fingers on her ribs pulled back until her hand rested on his wrist.

Twisting his hand he trapped her fingers in his and pressed her hand against the wall, licking her lips he pulled back. Only to kiss the side of her mouth, her cheek, the side of her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. Puffs of hot breath fanned over the skin of her neck, he was breathing harder than normal, because of her? Avery felt something soft flutter in her stomach at the idea and chewed on her lip.

“Avery let me touch ya.” Teeth scraped over the junction of her neck and shoulder, a shiver ran through her. “I’ve wanted to for ‘while, jus’ never had the chance, till now.” The soft flutter in her stomach grew, her mouth going dry.

“S’up to you, yes or no.” He was leaving the choice to her.

What did she want? Her breathing was coming out in soft pants, she felt flushed, her body was hot, and everything felt sharper. She’d never felt like this, hyper sensitive to touch and smell, because why did Guy smell so good? Avery decided that if she felt this level of sensation just from kissing the man what would him touching her feel like? Biting her lip and shifting on her feet, a mewling sound slipped past her lip.

She felt the puff of breath from the quiet laugh. “Need words, beautiful.”

“ _Mmnn_ \- yes.” The whispered reply was barely past her lips before Guy tightened the hold on her hands.

“Oh, thank fuck.” Then a wet strip was licked up the side of her neck before her earlobe was bitten, softly drug between teeth.

Guy’s fingers untangled from hers, she left them against the wall for a moment not knowing what to do with them, before wrapping them around his neck. She flinched again as hands brushed over bare skin, fingers kneading into soft muscle before slipping up. Deft fingers unhooked her front clasp bra and a new bubble of panic swelled, as the cups loosed and her fingers curled against the nape of Guy’s neck. He pulled her back into another kiss, she groaned into his mouth when warm hands cupped her breasts. Calloused fingers kneading the supple flesh, pulling soft sounds from her, thumbs brushing over hardening nipples. Wanting more contact Avery pushed forward, she felt the twitch of his mouth before his right hand slid down her belly. Any panic vanished when the hand still on her breast pinched her nipple, she sucked in a harsh breath. The soft, fluttery, stormy feeling in her belly had twisted into something entirely new; it was like it was coiled tight. Rubbing her thighs together as she shifted her position seemed to do something to the rolling in her lower belly. 

Breaking the kiss and pulling his hands away from her Guy stood straight and Avery whined at the loss of warmth and stimulation. She watched as Guy pulled his shirt over his head and she stupidly took note of all the freckles scattered over his torso. He stepped back into her space, large hands gripped the backs of her thighs and he lifted her, pressing her back into the wall. The action made the ache in her lower belly grow. The feeling was a mix between delicious and terrible, Guy shifted and settled her on his thigh. Oh, oh that was nice Avery shifted her hips, gasping softly at the surge of electricity that lit up and down her spine. She felt the front of her shirt being bunched at the hem, before it was pulled up she shifted to help it move and groaned at the feeling the motion caused.

“You cn’ touch me too, ya know.” Avery looked at him, her mouth slightly open and her brain tried and failed to form words.

Smirking he leaned forward and latched his mouth onto her breast, warm wet tongue flicking over her nipple. Her hand shot up to grip the back of his head, fingers digging into short hair as she cried out at the feeling. Flushing at the sound she pressed her head back into the wall biting her lip, stifling the sounds, Guy let out a soft growl, teeth scraping over her nipple. The same soft cry left her lips and her other breast was covered by a warm palm, thumb rubbing small circles. Guy’s free hand was pressed into the wall, helping keep her balanced on his thigh since her toes just brushed the ground Avery’s free hand slipped under Guy's other arm, fingers digging into his bicep. The soft roll of his tongue and the pinch of fingers had her shifting her hips, trying to alleviate the ache that was building, the mix of feelings were maddening. Her head bowed forward, nose brushing over Guy’s hair she felt her panting breaths across her hand still cupping the back of his head. A sharp suck on her breast and the roll of her other between calloused fingers had her tossing her head back, the ache in her belly pulsed. The sensations were too much, she needed something, God did she desperately need something to make it stop. Feeling the tell tale sting of tears, Avery whined as she shifted her hips and the pulse came back, her head lolled against the wall.

“Ga- _mmmn_ \- I need-” She cut off on a short gasp as he rolled his tongue again. “St- I- need.”

Letting go of her breast with a wet sound. “Whaddya need?” His voice was low, a deeper baritone.

“I- I dunno- never- done.” She panted, shifting again.

Her shirt fell as he let go of her other breast and cupped her face tilting it down to look at him. Green eyes darker than normal scanned her face taking in her teary eyes and parted lips. “You’ve never had sex?” 

She shook her head. “No.” 

His thumb rubbed over her cheekbone. “Jesus Christ yer gonna kill me.” He lowered his leg and Avery’s feet touched the ground fully. 

Was that a bad thing? Yeah, twenty five was pretty old to still be making that claim but with her body image issues when she was younger. Then her years of being in medical school and doing nothing but studying and working small part time jobs and then her residency. It didn’t really leave time for dating and her confidence took a hit when everyone around her was still able to date she just figured it was her. The panic bubbled back up, wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing her thighs together, because that pulse was still there.

“M’sorry.” Biting her lip and looking at the cave floor.

Fingers tilted her chin up. “Don’t be jus’ gotta change a few things up.” His thumb pulled at her bottom lip. “Don’t go puttin’ them walls up again.” 

“It’s, um… kay.” 

Guy grinned at her. “You’re so cute when you’re confused.” Gripping her hips he pulled her off the wall, turning and steered her back, until her legs bumped into something soft and she fell onto it.

Her fingers dug into the plush top of the green bed as Guy grabbed the thermal blanket from the sleeping bag and dropped it on the foot of the bed. His knee settling on the bed between her parted thighs, rubbing against her center causing another short pulse. A short sharp breath left her, her face was tilted up and a soft kiss pressed to her lips.

“Scoot back, yeah.” Guy breathed, nudging her with the knee between her thighs, she whined but shifted backwards. “Makes more since now, why yer so wound up.” He said nipping her lip again.

She felt her face flush at the words, her fingers dug into the bed behind her. “M’not.” 

“Really?” He shifted his knee again and she tried to bite back the moan. “Cause I don’t believe ya’.”

Fingers brushed her sides as Guy pulled her shirt up and over her head and tossed it over his shoulder then with a steady hand between her breasts he pushed her down on the bed. Automatically her arms wrapped over her front, with a low growl of disapproval Guy grabbed her hands and pinned them by her head. A spike of heat jolted through her belly at the action and she rolled her hips a soft sound escaping her. Guy pulled his knee away before swooping down and kissing her hard, before trailing wet kisses down her neck and chest. Tongue swirling around a nipple before pulling it into his mouth, he let go of her left hand. Trailing his hand down her arm then fingers brushed up and down her side before brushing over her belly. The button of her jeans popped and the zipper pulled, the sounds louder than they should be over her harsh breathing. Guy shifted, laying on his side next to her, fingers rubbing circles into the skin of her lower belly. Letting her breast go he licked a strip up the side of her neck to her ear, his nose buried in her neck, hot breath fanning over skin. Fingers slipped under panties and a calloused finger brushed over her clit, gasping sharply, her knees pulled up, feet flat on the bed and her thighs clamped together. Light kisses against her neck helped relax her and her legs parted slightly giving Guy what he needed and a finger slipped into her. Thumb rubbing gently over the small bundle of nerves, Avery’s free hand curled into the bed and her other squeezed Guy’s other hand.

“S’feel good, you like it?” He asked curling the digit in her.

“ _Hnn_ , yeess.” Avery shifted her hips.

Guy groaned against her neck. “God you’re so responsive, makin’ all them pretty noises.” The words had whimpering, rocking her hips. 

  
  


The pulsing in her lower belly had turned into that tight coiled feeling again, as his hand moved building the feeling. Another finger joined the first, gasping she pushed her hips up wanting more friction, more something to add to the delicious pulsing. 

“S’right make more noise for me.” His thumb pressed down harder, fingers moved faster in and out curling at random. “So pretty, so close for me.” Fingers curled again and brushed something, shocking her system.

Avery cried out hips lifting off the bed slightly at the feeling, Guy’s hand pushed her hips back down. Nose brushing the spot behind her ear. “There it is.” Then pressed against the same spot, over and over again.

Her fingers tightened around the hand still linked with hers, as the coil tightened, little tremors lit though her body. She whined, moving her hips trying to form words to say something, anything about the twisting in her belly and growing heat where his hand moved.

“Let go.” Soft words whispered in her ear, before it was pulled between teeth as that spot inside her was pressed against again. “Cum for me, Avery.”

The tight twisting coil in her belly snapped, her back arched off the bed, thighs clamping down on the hand buried in her heat as she cried out, eyes closing. Her whole body shook the muscles in her thighs spasmed and her insides fluttered, her nails dug into the hand holding hers. Quite words filtered through her harsh breathing, and she felt the brush of lips over her cheek and turned her head towards them. They pressed to hers softly between murmurs of encouragement and endearment, slowly the tremors in her muscles slowed. Opening her eyes she saw the soft smile on Guy’s face.

“Hey.” His smile shifted into a grin when she still couldn’t get her mouth to make words. “Left ya speechless already.” She huffed pulling a laugh from him. 

“That wasn’t even the best part.” He pulled his fingers out of her and drew them over her clit. 

“More?” 

“More, better.” Avery felt the hard bulge as he pressed into the side of her hip.

Guy untangled their hands before moving and pulling her jeans and panties down her legs dropping them to the ground. She watched as he rid himself of the rest of his clothes and she bit her lip as she took in his naked form. Avery had nothing to go off of in terms of size since she’d never had sex before but from a medical standpoint he was above average. She pulled her knees up as he stepped towards her smirking, he kneeled on the bed and parted her legs before settling between them. Leaning over her, fingers threaded through her hair and he rocked his hips rubbing over that small bundle of nerves. Pulling back and rocking forwards again he pushed into her gasping at the feeling, her hands gripped his shoulders, nails scratching down his back. The short steady roll of his hips was starting to build the coil in her stomach again, pulling back only to push in further until fully seated. The feeling of being stretched and the friction of the action had her rolling her hips up, trying to gain more of the feeling.

“Fuck so tight.” Guy groaned, pressing his forehead to hers. “Gonna move, yeah.” 

God, yes. She wanted no, needed more friction, she needed the feeling in her belly to build and twist she needed that feeling afterwards. She moaned as he pulled out and pushed back in fully, the slow steady rhythm was mind numbing. The coil had built but plateaued, whimpering she wiggled her hips large hands gripped them and pulled her closer. The change in position had him bumping against that spot again and she cried out fingers digging into the bed. Again the coil only built so much, panting and frustrated Avery rolled her hips trying to meet the thrust. Her efforts were stopped when the hands gripping her hips pressed them into the bed.

She whined. “Gard-Gardner, I need-” She cut off with a soft moan when his hips rolled against her.

“What do ya need?” He asked shifting to lean over her again, licking the underside of her breast before latching onto the nipple.

“Need- I need- _nngh_.” Arms slipping around his back she pulled on his sweat slicked back trying to get her message across, move more, faster.

“Tell me, whaddya need.” Guy muttered around her breast before sucking sharply as his hips snapped forward.

She yelped at the move and wanted to cry when he went back to the slow steady rolling of hips, he knew what she wanted, had to. She wanted him to move faster, to cause more friction to build that delicious pulsing in her belly to feel the amazing aftereffects. Panting she bit her lip trying to get her thoughts straight to tell him.

“Need- need you… Guy.” 

He stopped moving, letting go of her breast he hovered over her, his face a little red, freckles standing out more and his dark green eyes boring into hers. Fingers twisted into her sweat dampened hair he looked at her expectantly then leaned down lips brushing hers.

“Say it again.” Her jumbled brain tried to piece together what he wanted, but she didn’t have to as he clarified. “Say my name again.” 

“Guy.” It came out as a soft whine. “Please.”

He sucked in a sharp breath before capturing her lips, pulling her knee up over his hip and surged forward. Yelping into his mouth at the sudden move she didn’t have time to think as he kept the pace. Fingers dug into the muscles of his back as he shifted and hit that spot that made sparks lit up her spine.

“Avery, fuck.” 

The coiling in her belly started to tighten, and her hips moved to match the pace Guy was setting her fingers scratched up his back. 

“Guuuy, gonna- can’t-” The pulse between her thighs was near unbearable the tight feeling in her belly was adding to it and she let out a frustrated cry.

“S’okay.” A calloused finger pressed against that tiny bundle of nerves rubbing vigorous small circles, her hips jerked. “Cum for me again, Beautiful.” He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

With a choked off scream her chest pressed against his as her body arched as much as she could body shaking. Her insides shuddered and her arms pulled Guy closer as the orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. Guy’s pace hitched and he pushed into her stilling, his body shuddering the hand on her hip dug fingers into the flesh. She felt the pulsing of his own release, the fingers digging into her hip loosened and rubbed the spot. Her arms dropped to the bed boneless, Guy shifted and her leg spasmed as he pulled out still sensitive. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and fell onto his side.

“Come mere.” Avery was tugged into his side and the blanket was pulled over them, she looked at the scattering of freckles on his chest. “So told ya.”

“Huh?” She tilted her head to look up at him, he had his chin propped on his fist.

“I told you that you were beautiful.” 

She flushed, and tucked her face into the blanket. “Yeah.” 

“I can always show you again.” Her breath hitched at the idea and Guy laughed. “Maybe later, need some sleep before we head back to the village.”

Rolling onto his back he pulled her against his side, resting her head on his arm she listened to his breathing until it evened out. Maybe, maybe she’d let him call her beautiful.

**XXXX**

  
  
  



End file.
